The Dorm
by OliviaR5Warbler
Summary: First year of College and Iris, Caitlin and Felicity and placed in a triple dorm Warnings: Possible swearing and scenes of a sexual nature. Pairing: Westhawne/ Snowstorm/ Hartmon/ Olicity/ Tommy and Laurel/ Thearoy/ (Brief) Barry and Linda (Brief) Felicity and Ray Will be updating on Tuesdays and Fridays
1. Chapter 1: The Dorm

Chapter 1: The Dorm

Felicity Smoak looked up at the imposing dorm building which would be her home for the next year of her life and first year of her College education. Her mother stood beside her, a proud look on her face and a hand on her baby's shoulder. She was so proud of Felicity for getting into college away from Vegas where she had grown up. She had always known Felicity was meant for a great career and future, so she had worked her ass off for the past 18 years to give her daughter the boost she needed and deserved. They each pulled a case on wheels which held her clothes also a box each holding her books, school supplies and personal belongings.

An overly preppy second year girl on the welcoming committee directed them in the direction of sign in and registration. Felicity was asked to leave her luggage, clearly labeled for the hired bell boys to take things to their assigned rooms. She smiled for her Campus ID picture and her and her mother went on a Campus Tour. The Campus was beautiful and everything Felicity had ever dreamed of, she had a feeling she would be very happy here. After the tour her mother treated her to lunch at a burger joint just off Campus, Big Belly Burger, wanting to get a head start on a part time job Felicity handed in her résumé while she was there. It was close enough for her to walk and feel safe enough doing evening and night shifts.

Her mother left her with a tearful hug and speech about how proud she was of her daughter. Felicity collected her key and room number beginning the search for her new home. Felicity was the first to arrive at the room but there were three beds, it was a spacious room though. She supposed that was why her room was so cheap this Semester. She didn't mind, she looked forward to meeting her roommates. Not really minding about living arrangements she set her sheets on the bottom bunk and unpacked her clothes into one of the three dressers, hanging her dresses in one of the three compartments in the closet. Finally she claimed the desk in the corner of the room as hers as it had a nice view of the campus. She seated herself on the low cushioned window seat and looked over the Quad, where an activities fair was taking place. Opening the window to the latch to air out the room she took her key and light jacket to go explore the campus of her own accord as she felt the tour had been somewhat rushed, which she found understandable given the rush of new students arriving.

Meanwhile Caitlin Snow climbed out of her father's car and stretched, inhaling deeply. The air smelt different than in Coast City where she had grown up. But she had always dreamed of attending college in Central City, since she was twelve and fell in love with the subject of bioengineering. The college specialized in it and offered internships with STAR Labs, owned and run by _the_ Doctor Harrison Wells. The opportunity was only offered to a select few students, so she knew she had to work hard to earn it. Her parents had sent her clothes ahead, so there were just a couple of boxes to carry. They had taken a tour on the open day, so after getting her Campus ID she collected her room key and her father bid her farewell, saying he'd see her at Christmas.

In her room she saw one of her roommates had already unpacked and claimed the bottom bunk. Caitlin had never trusted bunk beds so she took the bed along the opposite wall, hoping her other roommate wouldn't mind. She unpacked her clothes, books and school supplies and headed straight back out to familiarize herself with the layout of campus.

Last to arrive was Iris West and Barry Allen. They were foster siblings since they were 8 and Iris' father took him in after the disappearance of his parents. But before that they were the best of friends. Detective Joe West had wanted so badly to be there to help them settle in but had been called into work at the last minute for a force-wide emergency, so he promised he'd try and visit them during the weekend instead. Having grown up in Central City and gone to school locally, they had been on many visits over their high school education to the College Campus, and so skipped the tours after registration and ID photos to head straight to the Activities Fair. There were a few societies of interest for each of them so they signed up to a couple of taster sessions. Iris had her heart set on becoming a journalist so she certainly had her eye on a place on the Campus Paper.

Satisfied, they headed to their separate rooms to unpack. Iris noticed her two roomies had already moved in and she happily took the empty top bunk as her own along with the empty dresser and closet space. Above all the desks were notice boards, hers and one of the others were blank, but she noticed that one of the girls had pinned some photos to hers. Iris moved to get a better look, finding that one picture was of a young, white, auburn haired girl and an older looking man standing in front of the coast and a clear blue skyline. She smiled, at what she could only assume was a picture of one of her roommates with their father, and then moved on to unpacking her belongings. Unpacked and settled in Iris decided to shower and freshen up, a flyer had already been pinned to the door about a Social tonight in one of the Sorority houses and she was keen to get a look at the social scene available at the College as most of her current friends had left for their own adventures. Taking her clothes and towel into the en-suite with her she tied up her hair having washed it already that morning, dressing comfortably in sweat pants and a loose fitting t-shirt she picked up one of her course books her desk and went about reading a little in preparation for her first Lecture that Monday morning.

Felicity was happy with the taster session she had signed up for but didn't really hold much hope for it, really she'd just gotten fed up of the overly-preppy kids jumping out at her and chose the least offensive option of computing, though really she had no interest and decided she would head back to her room to see if her roommates had arrived yet. On the door to the dorm she found a flyer for a Sorority party that night. She thought about going as she sought out her key from her jean pockets. Letting herself in she found a girl with dark skin, long straight hair, and a pair of plain reading glasses reading a book, she assumed, from the textbook appearance it was prep reading.

"Hi," she smiled when the girl looked up, "I'm Felicity Smoak."

"I'm Iris, Iris West."

"Nice to meet you, so what're you studying?" She asked falling into easy conversation.

"Journalism."

"That's so cool, I'd love to do it but I cannot write for frak." She said laughing, "I'm studying Computer Programming."

"Wow sounds complicated."

"It can be but I've been taking computers apart since I got hold of my dads laptop when I was 8, it just comes sorta naturally, I have no idea how or why, neither does my mother, by the way, just a warning I tend to babble, which I'm kind of doing now, I'll let you get on, sorry."

"Don't worry about it, I've been reading for an hour, I think I need a break," Iris smiled closing her book, careful to mark her page. Just then the lock turned on the door and the girl Iris had seen in the photo entered.

"Hi I'm Caitlin."

"Iris."

"Felicity, what're you studying?"

"Bioengineering. What about you guys?"

"I'm doing Computer Programming," Felicity told her smiling.

"I'm studying Journalism," Iris told her, "have you guys thought about the party tonight? There was a flyer on the door."

"I could go for a party." Caitlin nodded dropping her handbag and herself onto her bed.

"Sounds like fun," Felicity agreed.

"The flyer says to bring something, shame we aren't old enough to buy a bottle of wine or something." Caitlin said reading the one Felicity took from the door.

"You may not be but my ID disagrees," Felicity grinned digging through her purse.

"Where did you get this, it looks real." Iris said running her fingers over the hologram.

"I grew up in Vegas, and I'm a computer genius, plus my moms current boyfriend since I was 15 works at the DMV, I may or may not have hacked in and changed my age before it was made. It wasn't even that hard." She told them. "Just let me know what you want and I'll run to the store, it's suspicious if we go in as a group then only I buy." She said sounding like she had experience.

Felicity made the walk to the off-licence while Caitlin took a shower and Iris chose what to wear for the party. By the time they were all ready it was an hour before the party was to start. While they waited they compared schedules. They set off at 9 walking together to the address on the flyer, their wine in their bags. "Wait, wait, hold on," Iris stopped them excitedly, "let's take a picture together? Our first dorm activity?" Caitlin and Felicity agreed and huddled either side of Iris while she readied her Iphone and held it out in front of them. "Say ' _College_ '" she grinned.

"Collage." _Snap._

"That's a nice one," Felicity smiled.

"Yeah can you tag us in it on facebook?" Caitlin asked.

"Sure thing," Iris smiled, "OK, let's go girls."

The party was in full swing when they arrived and they put the wine in the coolers pouring themselves a glass each they set about exploring. They stuck together, not wanting to separate and risk getting lost on the way home.

The party was at a co-ed home owned by the student's in charge of the student's Union, the house was two stories but huge inside, the girls assumed that most of the student body would be in attendance at some point in the evening. The girls mingled but didn't really engage in the craziness surrounding them and grew rather bored.

After their bottles were empty they decided not to stick around, they had made them last just over three hours and it was past midnight. They returned to their dorm just after half past, but none of them were tired. They changed into their pjs and cleaned their makeup off and Felicity offered them a hot chocolate to help them settle to sleep. They sat against the wall on Caitlin's bed and watched a movie on Iris' laptop before retiring to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Work and Detective Pretty Boy

Chapter 2

Felicity woke early the next morning to her alarm and hastily shut it off before it could wake the others. She made her way to the bathroom with a towel and some clothes, stretching as she looked in the mirror. After a quick shower she tied up her hair and dressed in her running clothes, tying her sneakers as Iris climbed out of bed with a tired, mumbled "good morning" before Felicity slipped her key into her pocket and slipped out of the door. She stretched in the Quad before taking off on a route she had mapped out and studied on her phone on the ride to Central City. From the campus she mapped out a route that reached around 5 miles. Felicity had been running on track teams all her life so this was no biggie for her. From the campus she made her way down some suburbs to a park trail which lead out along the shore line and into the City Center where she saw a familiar face in a coffee shop window.

The coffee shop was called Jitters and her roommate saw her and waved her inside. Iris had worked here since she was 16 and loved the place too much to find somewhere closer to campus. "Morning Iris."

"Hey Felicity, coffee?"

"No thanks, I didn't bring my purse out, just checking how you are this morning."

"I'm good actually, the party was OK I guess but I don't think I'll be going to many of them."

"Same, they look so much better in the movies."

"Definitely, hey dad," Iris called as her father came in for his morning coffee before work.

"Hey baby how was your first night?"

"It was great, dad, this is Felicity one of my roommates."

"Nice to meet you Mr West."

"Ha, please call me Joe, I never did like being called Mr, nice to meet you Felicity." Iris gave him the coffee and told him to say hi to the guys at the station.

"Hey Iris who's that with your dad?" Felicity asked referring to a younger, blonde detective who was waiting by the car.

"That's Eddie Thawne, my dad calls him ' _Detective Pretty-boy_.' He's new to the force, young too, dad says in his first month he kept score. He is pretty though." Iris said her gaze lingering briefly, "what?" She said catching the look on her roommate's face.

"You like him," she accused playfully.

"What? No, don't be silly."

"You blushed, I knew it."

"Maybe a little bit, but he's never gonna ask me out, I think he's too scared of my dad."

"So you ask him, come on Iris, you're a brave, strong woman, you can ask a guy out."

"Maybe next time, besides, I couldn't while my dad was around and they never come in separately."

"Try paying the station a visit sometime. I gotta get back, talk later?"

"Will do. Have a nice run."

"Will do, have a nice day."

Felicity took it easy on the return run to campus, letting her hair down to wash it upon her return as she hadn't that morning. When she returned she found Caitlin awake and pouring over a text book doing her pre-reading and making notes. She leaves her be to get a second shower and to wash her hair. When she returned she smiled at Caitlin who smiled back, not wanting to break her concentration. Felicity was drawn from her own readings by her phone vibrating on her desk. She hangs up and turns, her face glowing, "What's up?" Caitlin asked finally closing her text book.

"That was the burger place down the street, they offered me a job, I have to do a trial tomorrow but hopefully I'll get it."

"That's great, I need to find a job too, my dad said if I do he'll let me have my car down here."

"You drive?"

"Yeah I worked my ass off back home fix it up, my brother turned 16 a few months ago and he's had his eye on it since." She said showing her a picture of a 1998 VW Beetle in ice blue. "It's called Ellen after my mom. It was her car but dad saved it after she passed away for me when I turned 16. We spent a whole Summer working on her together."

"That's awesome I wish I had a dad like that, or a dad would be a step up I guess, my dad left when I was little, I don't really remember him and mom won't talk about it, that's why I was allowed his old laptop when I was little. I took the thing apart and rebuilt it better. Mom wouldn't let me near anything electronic for a while even the toaster was off limits."

"Why off limits?"

"One time I accidentally crossed the wrong wires, zapped me good."

"Ouch."

"It's OK though mom says I never used to babble like I am prone to doing, like right now, I'm gonna shut up..." She trailed off.

"No, it's really cool actually." They smiled as Iris came home, "time really does fly is it half three already?" Caitlin asked confused.

"Urgh, aside from this morning today was a disaster."

"What happened Iris?" Caitlin asked concerned moving her books for Iris to join them on her bed.

"Well first two staff members didn't come in so we've been short staffed then a woman went off on one at me for using the wrong milk, I said I hadn't used the wrong milk, she asked for Soy, I gave her Soy, turns out the new guy labeled the jugs wrong, so I gave her a free replacement but she still reported me to the manager. He didn't fire me but God she was just begging for more attention. She comes in all the time, she must have been looking for the other barista who didn't turn up. I think she's stalking him, he's kinda afraid of her."

"Yikes, poor guy."

"Yeah." Felicity agreed, "but you enjoyed this morning though." She said smirking.

"What happened this morning?"

"Iris' dad came in and his partner who is mega cute stood outside. Iris likes him."

"I do not."

"Did you or did you not agree he was pretty?"

"I did." Iris sighed, "he is though. He's called Eddie Thawne, he works with my dad, who calls him _Detective Pretty-boy_."

"He sounds like a nice guy are you gonna ask him out?"

"Are you kidding? My dad would kill me, and shoot him" she added.

"That's a little harsh," they giggled. "Besides, good news, Felicity could have a job by tomorrow she got a trial from a burger place."

"Big Belly Burger? They're amazing. I'm starving, do you guys wanna come to this diner with me and Barry? He's my foster brother, dad took him in when we were 8 after his parents went missing, he's so sweet."

"I could definitely go for something to eat." Caitlin agreed.

"Me too, reading really takes it out of you, where's his dorm?"

"Same building as us, one floor up, I need a shower first through, through late September to early November we run Halloween Pumpkin Lattés and I hate smelling like them."

Once dressed the three girls made their way up a flight of stairs to Iris' foster-brother's dorm. She knocked and introduced them to Barry Allen, a tall guy standing 6'2 with a slim frame. "Hey Iris, you OK?"

"Yeah we were gonna go to the Diner near here, wondered if you and maybe you're roommate would want to join?"

"Sure, let me ask Ray, Ray?" He turned, opening the door. One side of the room was pretty clear the other side was too but there were remnants of metal and a crowded desk by the wall. "Ray," he had to tap the guy to bring him from the zone. "This is Iris, the sister I told you about, she and her roommates wondered if we wanna grab a bite to eat?"

Ray lifted the safety goggles from his eyes, they'd left some imprints into his cheeks and forehead. "Thanks but no thanks, I have a taster for the Tech club and I wanted to take this with me but I can't get it to solder right."

"What temp are you on?" Felicity jumped in.

"390?"

"Needs to be between 330 and 350, for it to work right," she said smiling, "good luck."

"Thanks," he smiled as Barry and the others bid him farewell. He let the machine cool a little to find a significant improvement in the joinings of his creation. Once complete he showered, because he figured he needed one having been working on his creation non-stop aside from a three hour nap and headed to the first meeting of the Tech club. He found a bunch of Freshmen hanging out in front of one of the underground labs and wandered over to a guy he found familiar from when he signed up. He had tan skin and long just above his shoulder length black hair. "Hi."

"Hi, Ray right?"

"Yeah, Cisco?"

"That's me, how're you finding it so far?"

"Not bad, my roommate's a good guy."

"I don't have one, single dorm."

"Nice," before they could continue the doors opened and a tall, built second year with dark hair invited them inside.

"My name is Ronnie, I'm second in charge, this is Hartley. He is in charge, he's the only third year in the club and a pain in the ass, but every once in a while, he can be a dick."

"Welcome to tryouts ladies, let's see what you got, there's three challenges to complete tonight, pass none or one of them thank you for wasting our time, pass two you may get considered pass all three, congrats, you're in, no questions asked. Good luck. Ronnie you're on." Hartley never once stepped into the light, Ray and Cisco figured it was a scare tactic, they paired up as instructed by Ronnie and set about their first task, assembling a basic circuit. Or so they thought...

Meanwhile Barry and the girls arrived at the Diner and took seats in a booth. Felicity and Barry took one side while Iris and Caitlin the other. They ordered and talked, the place was busy and the staff seemed overwhelmed with everything, but there didn't seem to be that many of them. Their waitress brought them their food apologizing for how long it took, at the end of the last semester half their staff graduated and no one seems to have filled the positions open. They ask how to apply and she gives them an email address for the manager, who likes to keep everything on file. Caitlin took out her tablet and emailed her resumé before she started eating. At the end of the evening the four walked back to campus together, drinking their take out milkshakes. Barry and Iris were telling them all the things to do in Central City. "Mm, we have to take them to the beach when the weather is nice, where your dad used to take us?"

"Oh my God, yes, it's this cute little cove he took us to when we were little, the sand is really soft, there's caves and everything, lot's to explore and the water is always warm."

"That sound's great, when the weather is good I mean I don't care how warm the water is I'm not swimming in September." Felicity said and Caitlin agreed as her phone let out a loud _ping._

"I have an email from the manager of the diner, no trial required start tomorrow at lunch time. Uniform provided. Great, I can get my car back before my brother get's his hands on it."

"That's great Caitlin." Barry said smiling as did the girls.

Barry walked the girls back to their dorm before returning to his, Ray was still at his club so he took advantage of a free shower and an early night.

The next day Felicity went on her morning run with Iris as she didn't have the early shift, Caitlin decided to sleep in and call home to let her dad know she could afford to have her car with her. He said he'd send her brother in it next weekend as it was a little short notice now. Caitlin was happy that she could have her car with her at College, it was the only thing she had left of her mother who the car had once belonged to. Her shift started at 2 but she headed over an hour early so she could get a uniform and meet the other staff. Her manager seemed a nice enough woman, she claimed to have started the diner with her husband when they were newly weds in the 1980's. It had a 50/60s feel to it. The uniforms had to be left on the premisis so they could be cleaned properly but she'd need a pair of plain white converse of her own, something she could come across easily and she would need to tie her hair up in a high ponytail. Her uniform was a pink airy poodle-skirt, plain white t-shirt and a pink and navy cardigan which she didn't have to wear but it was an option for cold weather.

Back at the dorm building Iris and Felicity both showered after their run. Iris went to the library to do some reading, finding it difficult to concentrate in her room, as she did back at her high-school. Felicity pulled on her jacket and tied her hair up, heading for her first shift at Big Belly Burger.

During her shift she notices another waitress take her break as soon as a louder group of college students come in. She recognized one girl from a room down the hall from her own, though she never caught her name. The two boys look older, by about a year or so and the other three girls look younger. The girls slide into a booth while the boys order, both of them putting moves on Felicity, which she ignores and gives them their food with a smile.

Oliver Queen, his best friends and his little sister had gone to Big Belly Burger, like they would normally do back home in Starling City. His best friend since childhood Tommy and his partner Laurel were third years, which Oliver should have been also, except in his first year there had been a family tradgedy and Oliver had missed too many of his classes to pass onto the next and had to retake the year. Thea, Oliver's sister and Sara, Laurel's sister were visiting before classes started, they would be driven back by Nyssa, Sara's girlfriend. There was something about the girl behind the counter that Oliver just couldn't get out of his mind. Maybe it was how she didn't seem interested and how much he really liked a challenge. He and Tommy were well known back in Starling and not for being son's of powerful billionaires, they were ladies men. _Were_ being the operative word. That was in the past, Oliver wanted what Tommy and Laurel had, he wanted it badly. He decided to write his number on the check, he hadn't seen her around before so she was probably a freshman. He wasn't very good at this, but a little practice couldn't hurt.

Felicity watched as they left before heading to clear their table. She found a clean napkin with her name scribbled on it neatly with a number with _'call me'_ written underneath. She watched out of the window as one guy held hands with the girl from her floor and the other hugged the smallest one tightly, kissing her head affectionately. Rolling her eyes at his daringness she screwed it up, throwing it in the trash, Felicity Smoak was **not** that kind of girl.


	3. Chapter 3: Day One

Chapter 3

Sunday night the girls had printed out their schedules and were comparing class times, they were in three full days a week but one day was split into two half days. They had emailed their schedules to their managers to work around shifts and now they were chilling on their swivel chairs with mugs of hot chocolate in their hands in their pjs. It was half nine and they had planned on an early night but they were too excited to sleep. "Did you guys see the email about tomorrow?"

"The one about subject orientation and the extra hour in the afternoon?"

"No, the one about the Library inductions, just wondering if you guys were going," Felicity said, "I've already taken a look at the systems the other day they seem easy enough."

"I couldn't if I wanted to, I have a shift at Jitters in the afternoon," Iris said, "are you guys gonna go to the softball game this weekend? Apparently our team is meant to be really good. I'm thinking of trying out."

"I thought about trying out but I've never really played it before, in my high school we played basketball, I was the shortest on the team but I was shorter than the other teams too, worked like a charm." Caitlin told them.

"Come on Caitlin it'll be fun, how 'bout you Felicity?"

"I don't know, I'll think about it, I'm more of a runner if I'm honest though."

"I'll see how the team play before I try out," Caitlin said, "I am excited for the game though, tomorrow I'm gonna go to the Student building and buy a jacket or a sweater, not sure which."

"Jackets are probably better, I never really liked sweaters," Iris said, "they're so awkward when you get warm, I mean with a jacket you undo the zip, with a sweater you gotta take it off, then you're cold again. I'm still amazed Barry can wear them in all weather."

"I don't get it either, my mom wears them, I'm not as big of a fan though," Felicity told them, "I will buy her one for her birthday though or my jacket will go missing when I visit home." The girls laughed and talked for a good hour before finally going to bed.

The next morning the girls woke early and took turns to shower, Felicity decided not to bother with a run so she had an extra hour of sleep before she needed to get up. Caitlin and Iris waited for her to finish getting ready before going to the canteen for breakfast together, Felicity pulling her hair up into a high pony tail before finding her bag and books and locking the door behind them.

In the canteen they ordered bagels and coffee for breakfast. Barry and his roommate Ray joined them and Ray texted Cisco to meet them. "Guys this is Cisco," he said as the other guy joined them, "met him last night."

"Did you guys have fun together?" Everyone paused and Felicity began to babble, "I meant together at your Tech club thingy, not as in together together or like not that there's anything wrong wi- I'm gonna shut up now." Iris and Caitlin looked down biting their lips and suppressing giggles, Felicity had babbled like this before but never had it been so funny.

"Last night was good, we had fun," Cisco said, "so what does everyone have today?" He said steering the subject away.

"I have the induction with my Journalism class then the seminar and lecture later," Iris said, "Bar' can I borrow the car to get to work after class, the induction this morning mean I'm cutting it close?"

"Sure Iris, meet me after induction and I'll get the keys."

"Thanks, who's your induction with?"

"I got Dr Wells."

"Me too," Cisco said checking his email on his phone.

"Same here," Caitlin added. "What about you Ray?"

"I think I got Stein."

"I'm with Stein too," Felicity told him.

At 8:55 they got fresh coffee in to go cups and split up for their inductions. Iris headed to the smaller lecture hall on campus, two men stood at the front of the hall and Iris slipped into a seat opening her laptop to take notes if necessary. At nine exactly the younger of the two men stepped forward, he was tall, shaggy hair and a growing goatee framing his mouth. "Good morning students," he sounded like he'd rather be anywhere but in that hall, "my name is Mason Bridge I'm your professor this year for Journalism. Now I want you to turn to the person next to you and smile, now turn back to me, one of the two of you will most-likely not be returning next academic year. Some of you probably took this course because you thought it would be easy? Wrong. Journalism is work, a lot of hard work. At the end of the year you will have an opportunity to apply for an internship with Central City Picture News, AKA where I work this is only given to one student so if you want it you can forget about having any fun for the next three years, now to hand you over to the special guest, editor-in-chief Eric Larkin."

After her induction she was given her Seminar time and tutor, thankful it wasn't Bridge. She texted Barry she was on her way to the dorm to get the keys, "'take Journalism Iris, Journalists have all the fun.'" She mocked him as they walked back to join the others for coffee, "guess what Barry Journalists apparently don't have fun and my head lecturer is an asshole."

"It's only the first day Iris."

"He told us out right that half of us would fail to make it to second year."

"OK maybe he's an ass but he's not your tutor right?"

"No, he isn't." They joined the others who were having coffee in the quad. The others seemed to have been having a better morning than she was. "Felicity, Cait, could I ask you a favour?"

"Sure what's up?"

"Would you be able to grab me a couple of books from the library after class, I only need three of them but I don't have time to grab them before work."

"Sure Iris which ones?"

"I wrote them down, along with the shelf reference so they should be easier to find, take my card to borrow them on."

"No problem, do you know when you'll get back?"

"Late I'm on clean and lock-up tonight."

"Don't worry about it, we'll leave them on your desk for you."

"Thanks guys I owe you one, gotta run my seminar starts in two minutes and it's across campus. Talk later."

Iris eventually made it to her shift with minutes to spare, her manager had told her that College comes first but Iris loved her job too much. She loved working at Jitters, she had her friends, her favourite customers and working the lock-up shift had it's privileges too. Like free pick of any leftover pastries. Her favourite were the cronuts.

Back on campus Felicity and Caitlin arrived back at their dorms and were sorting out their books from Iris'. "Damn, I forgot one, I'm just gonna run back on my way to work," Caitlin told Felicity, changing into something warm for when she had to walk home.

"OK, have fun, I'm gonna do my reading for Wednesday."

"Later."

In the Library Caitlin looked up the shelf reference on the computer system and followed the directions, looking up she spotted the last remaining copy on the top shelf. Pulling one of the steps over didn't do much help, the book was just out of reach. As she reached up, holding the side of the shelves for support and balancing on her tiptoes an arm came from no where and a voice asked "which one do you need?" Caitlin was so surprised she nearly slipped and she would have had the same arm not wrapped around her waist catching her. Caitlin looked up to her saviour, he had dark hair and gentle features and a charming infectious smile. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine, thank you." She said steadying herself on the ground.

"So which book did you need?"

"Um, the red and blue one up there, please."

"Here you go," he said smiling as he handed her the thick book. "Bio-engineering." He read with raised eye-brows.

"Thank you, um yeah it's what I'm studying," she said quietly and regretting it realising how silly and obvious that was.

"I'm Ronnie by the way."

"Caitlin, I'm sorry I really have to run, I'm just getting this on the way to work."

"Oh cool where do you work?"

"The Diner over on 12th."

"Really? My friends and me go in there all the time, guess I'll see you around Caitlin."

"Guess so, again thank you for that... And for catching me."

"You're welcome, bye Caitlin."

Smiling Caitlin walked hastily out of the library, the thick heavy book in her shoulder bag. She made it to the Diner as light rain began to fall, she was glad she made it but also couldn't wait to get her car in Central City. The first half of her shift is really fun, the manager is really relaxed and the staff are really friendly and helpful to her. On her break she called her dad to let him know she had a good, stable job that she was more than happy with and asked him if she could have her car back. He agreed to send her brother in it the coming weekend as he was working. As reluctant as she was to let her brother drive her baby she agreed, she needed her car for when she worked late, the Diner was too far for her to feel safe walking alone at night. She had spoken to the manager and he completely understood agreeing for her to only do day shifts for her first week until she had the car so she could travel home safely.

She had about an hour of her shift left and she was on the counter serving coffee when she recognised Cisco entering the Diner with an older woman and another guy about their age. When their waitress took their orders she was asked to take their drinks over, smiling a hello at her friend as she did so. They ate their meals and the woman and other guy hugged him and left while Cisco remained, taking a seat at the bar. "Hey Cisco, can I get you a drink?"

"A cup of decaf would be great," he smiled.

"Coming right up," she smiled back, "you OK?" She asked concerned as she poured the cup.

"Yeah, that was my mom and brother, she was celebrating his new job."

"Well that's nice."

"Maybe if it wasn't the fourth time since he'd graduated before the Summer, she puts him on a pedestal and nothing I can do is as good."

"Surely that's not true."

"Seems like it." He sighed, "brothers drive you crazy."

"I have three younger brothers, trust me, I know all about brothers."

"I'm lucky, I only have the one. What time do you finish tonight?"

"About ten minutes."

"Want me to wait and walk you back, I'm heading there anyway, may as well travel together for safety."

"That would be amazing, thank you Cisco." At the end of her shift she hung her uniform up and said bye to the other staff. "Ready when you are."

"Great come on, let's head out." On the walk back Caitlin and Cisco talked about their days and their brothers and their families. "Are you gonna be OK walking home so late?"

"I'll be fine, the manager said I can do lunch for this week then my brother is dropping off my car this weekend for me so I can get home safer. When do you find out if you made it into the Tech club?"

"Some time next week we were told. I hope we did make it."

"I'm sure you did, they'd be crazy not to accept two great guys like you and Ray."

"Thanks I hope they think like you, I'll leave you here at your dorm, I'm in the other building."

"Oh, OK, thank you for waiting, that was really sweet of you. Night Cisco."

"Night Caitlin."

Felicity was sat at her desk, scribbling notes into a notebook about the chapter she was currently reading. "Hey, how was work?"

"It was good, I like it there. The staff are great the customers are nice. How was reading?"

"I'm almost done, it's pretty much stuff I already know." As they spoke Iris arrived home, a small box in her hands.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Iris."

"Hey, your books are here."

"Thank you guys so much, I brought you guys some cronuts to say thank you."

"What are cronuts?"

"Actually I'm not 100% on that, all I know is they sell quickly, they are so beyond tasty and I enjoy them way too much for my own good."

The girls enjoyed their cronuts and recounted their evenings before heading to bed just after midnight.


	4. Chapter 4: Caitlin's Babies

Chapter 4

Saturday morning Caitlin couldn't help but wake up early. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't get back to sleep so she eventually gave up around six, just before Felicity and Iris would wake up for their morning jog and went for a shower. Eventually they convinced her to join them on their run to help her burn off some of her energy.

If she knew her brother and she did, he would have set off in the middle of the night so he could really push the limits on the old car. She dreaded looking under the hood after he'd left but she knew she would have to, if only for her own piece of mind.

"Feeling better?" Iris asked as they walked back onto campus with take out coffee from the Diner.

"A little, I just can't help it, I- What did you do to my baby!" Her brother stood, leaning against her car and he had completely re-done the car on his way over, it was coated in not only the wrong colour but mud and she could tell by the look on his face he'd been screwing with her gears. "Hal I've been here a week and you destroyed my car!" Felicity and Iris stood shocked, this wasn't the car she had described, they knew he was in trouble for this.

"Cait, it's a joke, it comes right off, well the paint does."

"Get it cleaned or I'll make you wish you hadn't been born," she warned.

"Geez aren't you gonna at least thank me?" He said rolling his eyes at her.

"Not until my car is sorted."

"Not even for this?" He smirked opening the back door for two tiny dogs to leap out yapping and jumping up on Caitlin's legs.

"Peanut! Butter!" She squealed happily, dropping to her knees to cuddle her two puppies she had adopted for her sixteenth birthday. Felicity and Iris also joined Caitlin in stroking and cuddling the dogs, they were two yorkshire terriers. "Hal you stay where you are or so help me I'll set my babies on you," she said not even looking up from the dogs to see her brother trying to escape. She stood up as her roommates played with the dogs. "Take it, find a car wash and re-paint it blue. Or I'm calling dad and you'll be grounded until you're dead."

"Fine. Cait, I'm sorry, it was a joke," she said.

"I know," she said softly, "it's just, you know why I keep it that colour."

"I know. I'm really am sorry."

"OK," she said hugging her brother. They were close, they always had been, but the car was her only connection to their mother.

The girls took the dogs to the Quad and sat on their jackets in the sun, throwing a tennis ball Caitlin had gotten from the trunk of the car. Hal returned, surrendering the keys to Caitlin. "When did you set off?"

"'Bout 11."

"Tired?" He nodded. "Come on, we're gonna shower and head to the softball game, take a nap on my bed and come find us, OK?"

"Alright," he yawned kicking his shoes of in her room and falling asleep on top of the covers almost instantly.

The game started at 12 and the three girls found their way to the field, the two small dogs in tow. The game was a freindly match against Key Stone University. Central City Comets and the Key Stone Stars. Central City were top of the University leagues, rivaled only by Starling City's archers, who were sponsored by Merlyn Global. The Comet's were sponsored by STAR Labs.

Hal joined them half an hour before the game eventually finished, the Comets kicking the Stars asses. Iris had made up her mind sure after the game that she was trying out for the team but Caitlin and Felicity weren't planning on trying out themselves, though they promised they'd come to all her games when (not if) she made the team.

Since it was only half 3 Iris decided to show the girls the beach while the weather was still good. The small cove she directed Caitlin to was beautiful and mostly private as very few people their age knew it existed. She told them her dad used to bring her and Barry down there all the time when they were younger. Caitlin brought the old blanket out of the trunk of her car for them to sit on as they knew even though it was warm it wasn't warm enough to go in the water. Even the dogs stayed clear of it, despite being accustomed to playing in the sea water.

As the tide started coming in they packed away and headed back to campus. Iris and Felicity took their laptops and went to the library while Caitlin took her brother and the dogs for something to eat.

"So, Iris, have you seen detective pretty-boy recently?" Felicity asked as they walked to the library building.

"No, he hasn't been in, which is a little wierd, normally he's in every Wednesday after work but he didn't bother this week and my dad has been coming in for the coffee for the precinct." She said.

"You don't think your dad told him to stay away did you?"

"I don't think so but I certainly wouldn't put it past him," she told the blonde. "My dad can be super protective, over me and Barry. Sometimes he crosses the line without realising. Homecoming he 'happened' to be cleaning his guns when my date picked me up. At our prom he agreed to be one of the chaperones and wore his holster and gun. Guys were too scared to ask me to dance so Barry and me snuck out. My dad was a mix of pleased and mad at him for weeks."

"At least you have Barry, my mom is a cocktail waitress and all the girls at my high school hated me because they thought I was gonna steal their boyfriends."

"They branded you a boyfriend stealer because your mom was a cocktail waitress?"

"Pretty much, but getting on with guys is so much easier than getting on with most girls."

"Are any of them still with their boyfriends?"

"I don't think so, but I think that's more because of their personality than my doing. I mean I had a boyfriend but it didn't end well."

"Mind me asking how bad?"

"I got a restraining order against him because he took a virus I created to change his grades at college. Moron changed the grades on things he? before they were turned in. I broke up with him and he got suspended but he became obsessed. My mom made me get the order, which he violated, repeatedly, and is in prison."

"Nice. My last boyfriend was a moron too. Dumbass tried stealing my dad's car, in front of the police station."

"Wow."

"Yep."

Caitlin took Hal to Big Belly Burger which they ate in the car, the dogs sleeping on the back seat. "Thanks Cait."

"Don't worry about it, how're the others?" She asked after their younger half siblings.

"They're OK, they miss you, Whitney misses you too," she smiled, she liked Whitney, her brother's girlfriend. "So does Mandy." Caitlin let out a sigh, she and her step-mother had always been on shakey terms since she suggested getting rid of the car. Caitlin had been so upset she slept in it for a week until her dad offered to help her fix it up. That was nine years ago. "Cait come on, that happened years ago, she didn't mean it to be mean."

"I know," she sighed, "it was just too much all at once, I mean dad putting all mom's stuff in the attic, redecorating the whole house after mom put so much work into it, this is my last connection to her." She said softly.

"I know," he said placing a hand on her arm. "Gotta admit it was funny when she couldn't find you that first morning," he said remembering how Mandy had gone to wake Caitlin, aged nine, for school to find her missing. Their dad found her in the back seat of the car hugging the bear her mom had bought her before she was born. Since then Caitlin and Mandy had had their differences.

"Look, I like Mandy and she's been really good for dad but mom's just... mom."

"Yeah, even I think it was a little over the top for her to wanna adopt us. I mean she's great but I'm happy with just dad. Can't believe (took the word 'you' out) dad let you change your last name though."

"I missed mom, he didn't know what to get me for my birthday."

"So he got you paperwork?"

"Hey, I love being a Snow. Just like you enjoy being a Jordan." After they finished eating she drove him to the train station, bought him a packed lunch and reluctantly handed over the two dogs. "Give everyone a hug for me?"

"Even Mandy?"

"Even Mandy, bye Hal." She watched him get onto the train before heading back to campus.

After a second week of lectures and shifts they found themselves at the weekend again and for Iris that meant Softball try-outs. Unfortunately Felicity had the breakfast shift so she was at work but Caitlin was in the stands with her tablet and book making notes as she watched. She put the tablet down as Iris took her turn at bat, watching intently, silently cheering her on. She watched as Iris hit it and it went flying straight towards the far fence as she ran around the bases.

After batting her team took to the field where she took a turn as a deep fielder and pitcher. Iris excelled in both positions, pitching two outs and catching another. After changing in the locker rooms she made her way over to Caitlin in the stands. "You were amazing out there."

"Thanks, I hope I make it."

"Are you kidding? You have to, you were certainly one of the better players out there."

"Thanks, do you have plans for tonight?"

"Not really, I need to return a few books but I can do that in the morning, what did you have in mind?"

"There's a quiz tonight at Jitters, normally I team up with Barry but someone called in sick so I have to work, I told him I'd help him find another team if you're interested?"

"I'd love to, last summer my dad sent me and Hal to see our mom's brother and parents in England and they took us to a pub for the quiz every weekend. What time does it start?"

"Starts at 7:30, my shift is at six but my dad is coming for me tonight."

"I meant to ask if you guys were brought up together how come he has the car?"

"We made a deal whoever learnt first would have the car in their name and the other would be able to drive it. When we were taking lessons a drunk driver drove into us and the door pannel shattered my arm, we were OK but it took me a while to get comfortable behind the wheel again," she explained as they walked back to their dorm.

"Wow, I'm sorry about that," Caitlin said.

"It's OK, I don't mind he used it more than me anyway, Barry was on the track team, Lacrosse team and Basketball so he needed it for some of the away games. So are you up for tonight? I'm gonna text Felicity after her shift about it, she finishes about 7 tonight I think?"

"I think that's about right, sure, I'll go, if there's a time you're not working we can do boys V girls," Caitlin suggested.

"That would be so cool, I'd love to see the look on his face if we won." Iris laughed, "alright let me grab my purse and I think I want a burger after that try-out, I'm starving."

"That doesn't surprise me, you didn't slow down," Caitlin said, "and we can tell Felicity while we're there."

"Great let's go," Iris smiled.


	5. Chapter 5: Quiz and Dating

Chapter 5

Caitlin picked Felicity up after her shift with a change of clothes for her to wear to Jitters, when they arrived they joined the table where Barry was sitting with Cisco and Ray. Felicity saw the guy who'd given her his number on her first shift sitting with a couple of guys and a girl with long hair. "Hey guys," Barry smiled as they joined them.

"Hey, so what's the quiz like around here?" Caitlin asked.

"It's good there're quite a few rounds, mostly quick ones, some longer, themed rounds all kinds of stuff really."

"Great, how's your robot coming on guys?" Felicity asked Ray and Cisco.

"Oh God, no comment," Cisco groaned defeatedly dropping his head to the table.

"So far? It's not, we have the design but finding parts is proving to be a real pain in the ass." Ray told them. "Going to the club is fun though, they're showing us all these new circuts and stuff, it's quite helpful."

They quietened down as Iris called that the quiz would be starting soon, the girls got their coffee just before the MC began.

The first round was a general knowledge round with 10 questions. Then they did the quick round which happened between regular ones. Each team sent one player to compete in a random round decided by the spinner while a free member of staff, (in this case Iris) got the scores for the previous round. Barry went first for their team because he knew what he was doing and it would show the others.

At the half way point Iris was on break and sitting with the group, talking, she told them about her try-out for the team. "It went well, I just hope I get on the team."

"Iris you have to get on that team," Caitlin told her, "you were the best one out there," she said.

"Thanks Caitlin, but it's out of my hands at the moment." She shrugged as the bell went, "gotta go, good luck guys," she said grinning and going back to work.

By the last round their team was all tied up for first place with the Scholastic Decathalon team from Barry and Iris' old high school. They frequented the Jitter's quiz nights as training. With only the quick fire round left it was down to the spinner to decide the theme.

Mythology.

Two of the kids on the decathlon team high fived while most of E=MC Hammer groaned but Caitlin smirked, "guys I got this one," she nodded and they perked up a little.

"Are you sure?"

"Mythology was a me and my mom thing, I've read all her books a thousand times over, I think we're good."

"Alright, good luck."

The teams competed in pairs for the title of winner, starting from the bottom of the leader board, until it was Caitlin facing off against the kid the other team had sent up. It was a boy, just taller than her in a t-shirt and jeans, the t-shirt was navy blue and plain.

Caitlin stood across the table from him, one hand behind her back, the other hovering over the buzzer in front of her, as did the kid. It was first to 5 and quick fire, but she was confident. "OK final round for the top spot, first place. From Five teens and a nerd we have?"

"David."

"And from E=MC Hammer?"

"Caitlin."

"OK, I can only accept your first answer, let's begin, now! Who was the Norse god of Mischief?"

"Loki," David.

"Who was the Roman goddess of the Spring?"

"Persephone" Caitlin.

"How did Achilles die?"

"He was shot in the heel by an arrow." Caitlin.

"The Chimaera was made up from which three creatures?"

"Lion, Goat and Serpent." David

"Who was the Greek God of War?"

"Ares." David.

"Who was the King of Troy during the Trojan War?"

"King Priam." David.

"Who flew too close to the sun?"

"Icarus." Caitlin.

" What collective name was give to the three dangerous bird-wom-?"

"Sirens" Caitlin.

"In Egyptian mythology, what kind of creature was the god Sobek?"

"Aligator," David.

"Incorrect."

"What name was given to a female spirit in Irish mythology?"

"Banshee" Caitlin.

"Winner!" Caitlin raised her arms in celebration, the team was on their feet with most of the other customers. She walked round the table and shook David's hand.

"Well done David."

"Thanks, well done yourself."

They went back to their groups, both greeted with smiles and pleasant responses. The winning team got coupons for a free beverage of choice and the customers finished their coffee's and filtered out. The team waited for Iris to finish before buying the remaining cronuts and heading back to campus, boys with Barry girls in Caitlin's car.

A few weeks went by and Iris was back at Jitters when her phone rang during her shift, but the on shift manager OK'd her to take the call. She didn't recagnize the number. "Hello?"

"Hi is this Iris West?"

"Yeah, can I help you?"

"This is Jamie, from the Softball team."

"Oh, yeah, sorry I've been busy with work I forgot about that, everything OK?"

"Yeah I just wanted to call and tell you you made the team," she could hear the excitement in Jamie's voice.

"Oh my God, really that's great, thank you," Iris said, almost speechless.

"Yeah, congratulations we practice on Tuesday evenings and alternate Sundays."

"Yeah those are great, I have to go, my break is almost over, but I'll see you there."

"Great, thank you Iris, see you then." Iris hung up and happily punched the air, grinning ear to ear.

"What're you so happy about?" Her best work friend and practical surrogate mother Angela asked as she returned to the counter.

"I made the Softball team."

"Oh my gosh that's amazing!" Angela exclaimed hugging her. "Well done I'm so proud of you."

"Thanks Angela."

"Looks like your luck keeps on going, I think I'm gonna take my break, back in 15."

"Wha-?" She turned confused until she was face to face with Eddie (Dectective Pretty-boy) Thawne. "Hey Eddie."

"Hey Iris, you look happy."

"I am, I just got told I made the softball team at CCU."

"Really, congrats."

"Thanks, so the usual?"

"No actually, it's my day off but I just can't get enough of those cronuts."

"I think you're lucky we just finished a fresh batch, how many?"

"Um, I think I'll take two, if you'd like to join me?" He said as confidently as he could.

"Oh, wow, Eddie, that's really sweet of you but I don't get my bre-"

"Iris I'm back you can go on your break," Angela said hurrying back, shooting her an encouraging look.

"I guess I'd love to join you," she smiled her cheeks turning pink.

"Take your time, I'll get you a coffee." Angela told her.

"Thank you, I'll be right back Eddie," she smiled ducking into the ladies room and locking herself in a stall as she came to terms with what just happened. Grinning giddily she took a few deeps breaths, left the stall and check her hair in the mirror. Taking another calming breath she smiled and washed her hands. Back in the main room Eddie waved her over to where he had chosen to sit, by the back wall on the couches and coffee tables. "Hi, thank you."

"My pleasure, how is College going?"

"It's good, I like journalism, most days, one of my professors is a bit of an ass but the other's are amazing."

"That's nice, when does your season start?"

"Not until March but we practice through Winter, have some friendly games, my school used to take us on trips to the games."

"I wish my school had done something like that, not much out in Key Stone though."

"What's it like on the force? My dad doesn't give you too hard a time does he?"

"I like working on the force, it's what I've always wanted to do, my grandfather did it, on my mother's side. Your dad... He can be interesting to work with but it's nice to have a mentor that loves his job."

"Yeah, my dad loves what he does, he always did. I wanted to join but he wouldn't let me, or Barry."

"He cares for you both," Eddie smiled.

"I know but sometimes he's a little too caring."

"It's sweet though. It's nice to see." Iris smiled, her cheeks stained by more pink. They talked for a good 20 minutes before they were interupted by Eddie's phone. "Sorry, it's your dad, I should take this," he said, "hello?" Iris used this second to check her phone, noticing how long she's been on break. "Sorry Iris, I gotta go, may be my day off but there's an emergency."

"Don't worry about it, I had a really nice time talking, it was fun. And I've been on break for 25 minutes."

"Sorry for keeping you."

"Don't be, here," she opened the contact sharing app on her phone and tapped his. "Here's my number, text me later." She smiled collecting their empty coffee cups and plates as he read her number, failing to hide a grin. After he left Angela had her cornered in the back demanding the details. "We just talked, it was really nice, sweet."

"You make sure he stays that way or he'll be answering to me before your dad can even get a hold of his gun." Iris laughed at her friend's protective nature.

"Thank's Angela."

Meanwhile back on campus Cisco was sorting the circuits and wires he and Ray needed to work on their robot that night. He'd already made some basic ones with a couple of adjustments Felicity had made to the diagrams for efficiency. Ray arrived at four after his Bussiness Studies lecture, pulled his sweater off so he was in his t-shirt and got to work right away.

They set about making the main circuit board and testing the power input was functioning correctly. They seemed to be having a recurring problem with the mechanism over heating and shorting out. After another (literal) blow out Ray sighed, looking at his watch he stretched. "Maybe we should call it a night Cisco we aren't getting anywher- Cisco?" He turned to see his friend propped up by his pillows asleep with an open book in his lap, his laptop running with other open books around him.

Smiling Ray hit save on his work and closed the lid, he also saved all of his pages in the various books and piled them on Cisco's desk. Cisco's roommate dropped out a few weeks after starting so he had the whole dorm to himself. The spare desk came in handy for building the robot so Cisco could use his own desk. Shaking him awake just enough he made him lay down so he didn't hurt his back and left the room. When he arrived back at his own room Barry looked up from the video game he was playing and seemed shocked by his appearance.

"What happened to you?"

"What?"

"Your face, looks like you were in a fire."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about that, the circuits kept blowing, they keep overheating and we can't seem to fix the problem."

"I'm sure you'll get it, you guys are really smart, maybe Felicity could help you out? She's good with computers. Spare controllers finished charging if you wanna join." He added as he turned his attention back to the X-box.

In the Diner Caitlin finished her shift and went to get Iris from Jitters. "How was work?"

"Amazing actually, you won't believe what happened."

"OK, try me."

"Eddie came in and we sat and talked all through my break, then I gave him my number."

"You gave Detective Pretty-boy your number? Iris that's fantastic."

"I know, I just hope my dad doesn't find out, he'd probably shoot the poor guy... And me."

"Oh come on, that's a slight exageration."

"My dad won't even let Eddie come in and get the coffee because he heard me and Angela talking about him."

"Oh, wow, you really weren't." Caitlin said as she parked at Big Belly Burger for them to get Dinner and pick up Felicity. They grabbed their bags and changes of clothes from the trunk as they were planning on going to see a movie and headed inside, ordering their food.

Felicity joined them five minutes later after her shift with her own dinner and three chocolate milkshakes for them, courtesy of her manager. They told Felicity about Iris' mini date with Eddie. Felicity was really happy for her. "OK, you guys have to try this," Iris said pulling her shake closer to her and picking up one of her fries she dipped it in the shake and ate it. "Try it, it's kinda a college and high shcool tradition for newbies, it's really nice."

The girls, hesitently, did as Iris had, pleasently surprised by how much they enjoyed it. "Oh, wow, that's nice," Felicity said, re-dipping her fry.

"Yeah, how have you not told us this?"

"It slipped my mind, it's fun right?"

"So fun." Caitlin replied.

After dinner they headed to the movies and saw the Early Preview showing of The Hobbit: Battle of the Five Armies.

The next day marked the first of December meaning the pressure was really on for their assignment deadlines, for all of the group. They staged big group study sessions in the library, Iris was less stressed when she was told the team stopped training through December so she had one less thing to worry about. One thing she enjoyed were the texts and calls of encouragement from Eddie, through the first few weeks of December they met up three times. Once for Coffee on their breaks from work. Once for a dinner date where Eddie invited her over so he could cook for her. The date was a huge success, they were having such a fun time dancing to the Christmas music and singing and playing they lost track of time and the food got burned so he went to the chinese, she went to Jitters and brought cronuts and they had a lovely evening, followed by a good night kiss on the cheek.

The third evening was set for the 16th, also known as Iris' last exam date. She had asked Eddie if he wanted to join her and the girls (a much insisted invite from Felicity and Caitlin) to celebrate the end of their exams. Iris didn't have to worry about her dad finding out because Barry was having a celebratory gaming marathon with Cisco and Ray.

Eddie met them at the bowling alley, one of Iris' favourite places in the world. He was wearing jeans and a blue sweater with his jacket pulled tightly around him against the early yet heavy snowfall and chill. "Hey, you should've waited inside, you're freezing," Iris said concerned as she kissed his cheek.

"I'm fine, warm blooded," he assured her and greeted her as she introduced him to her roommates.

"This is Caitlin and Felicity."

"Nice to meet you both, shall we?"

They went to their assigned lane and entered their names before starting to bowl.


	6. Chapter 6: Christmas

Chapter 6

"So are you guys visiting your families over the holidays?" Eddie asked as they sat down for hot chocolate at Jitters after bowling.

"No, I have work and my dad would probably have a heart attack if I drove through the weather recently." Caitlin said.

"Yeah, the weather grounded all flights to Vegas so said I'd work." Felicity told him.

"Oh, that reminds me, my dad said you guys are welcome for Christmas dinner, our family can't make it so there's space at the dinner table."

"That sounds nice, thanks Iris." Felicity said.

"I will but I'll have to come after the morning shift, I said I'd work the morning because the other girls all have kids. Which reminds me I need a Christmas Sweater, he wants all the staff to wear one over the holidays."

"We can pick one up tomorrow when we go shopping," Iris said.

Caitlin and Felicity let the couple say goodbye before heading back to campus, Felicity went in a store and bought a bottle of wine for them and they spent the evening decorating their dorm for Christmas with some music playing. Most of the halls were empty so they didn't have to worry about making too much noise.

The next morning the girls dressed warmly for a day in the city to do holiday shopping. After helping Caitlin pick out a Christmas sweater for work they three girl's split up to do personal shopping agreeing to meet up at half 12 for lunch.

Felicity bought a few Hanukkah gifts for her mother and took them along with the University sweater she'd bought to the Post Office to send them first class to Las Vegas. Caitlin met her there to send her gifts to her family in Coast City before they went to meet Iris by the car.

"Find everything you needed?" Caitlin asked.

"Yep, I got her sweater, her favourite perfume, a coupon for a Spa day and some other smaller stuff. How about you?"

"All sorted. Got dad a bottle of aftershave my mom bought him when I was little, I saw he was running low before I left, Mandy had some bath soaps, got Hal a new computer game and his girlfriend Whitney a cute sweater I saw and I got my younger siblings a bear each with a University hoodie. Same one on my bed, I couldn't resist they were so cute."

"I know aren't they? I'm sending my mom one on her birthday in March." She said spotting Iris walking towards her, her shopping complete. "All set?"

"Yep, dad has a cook book by his idol he's been dropping hints about, Barry a new pair of running sneakers, he goes through them really quickly and I couldn't resist getting this tie for Eddie. We said we wouldn't but it's the perfect shade for his eyes." Caitlin and Felicity let out an 'aw' which turned into the trio laughing as they discussed where they should go for lunch. "We always go for burgers, how about the Diner where you work Caitlin?" They hadn't really been much as it was more out of the way than Big Belly Burger.

"Yeah sounds good with me, I think Ray's gone home for the holidays but why don't we ask Barry and Cisco to join us?"

"Sounds good to me." Iris agreed, "'Lis?"

"Fine by me, Cisco's been killing himself over that robot. He keeps emailing me for help with the circuits and stuff."

"Wow, he's really into it."

"Yeah, he really wants to win the competition at the end of the year, he's losing sleep, I had to keep him awake during our last lecture." Caitlin said dialing his number.

Cisco and Barry were at the Diner when the girls arrived.

"Hey guys, Cisco are you OK?" Iris said concerned.

"Hm? Oh yeah, just a little tired, I stayed at my parents over night for my brother's birthday and it went on until three maybe four AM then I was on clean up." He sighed. Iris and Caitlin put their arms around his shoulders in support.

Caitlin's friend Jessica who was on her last shift before heading home for Christmas with her family took their order and brought their drinks, for Cisco this meant hot, fresh coffee with about six sugars to satisfy his sweet tooth.

Back on campus the girls did a sweep of their dorm for any books that needed returning to the library before giving it a good deep clean. By the time they had finished it was 8pm, too late to really do anything and none of them really wanted to go out again, so Felicity logged into her Netflix and they huddled together on Caitlin's bed with hot chocolate in their pjs to watch a Christmas movie.

December 20th, Caitlin was working, short staffed with Peper an older lady when the door was opened hurriedly and the youngest employee, Lisa Snart rushed through the door. "Snart you're late."

"Sorry Mr Krowe, my car wouldn't start, I had to run," she apologized.

Their boss looked at the out of breath teenager and sighed, "alright, just call it in next time, OK?" Mr Krowe had a sweet spot (in a fatherly way) when it came to younger girls, which was probably the only reason Lisa was still there, he'd known her family years and his son was close with Lisa's brother so he knew how things were at home.

Lisa changed into her uniform and went to pull her hair up into a pony tail when her hair band snapped. "Fuck," she muttered.

"Here," Caitlin said as she walked past to use the ladies, "use my spare one," she smiled.

"Thanks," the teenager said.

"Um, table nine is those kids from your school again, Peper said she'd switch with you if they get too much, I would but I'm on bus duty today."

"Oh, thanks Caitlin, I'll let her know." All the girls were protective of Lisa when kids from her high school came in, none of them were particularly nice to her and they were just plain rude to other staff.

"Don't worry about it."

Caitlin and Lisa had lock-up duty that night, they quick cleaned the kitchen, cleaned the counters and mopped the floors before changing for home. The snow had been heavy during their shift but it had slowed to a gentle shower. "See you tomorrow."

"See you- Lisa," Caitlin called, "do you want a ride?"

"Oh, um, I think I'll be OK."

"Are you sure? Lisa it's nearly 11 and it's freezing out, please, get in the car?" Lisa hesitated but the cold was getting to her. She nodded, the snow crunching under her feet as she jogged to the car. "OK, where am I going?" Lisa told her the adress and Caitlin knew the area but not well so she would need directions when they got closer. The drive was spent mostly in silence aside from a few questions as to the direction, they were certainly in the rougher area of town. Caitlin had heard locals refer to as The Glades Ray had told them about a similar area with the same name where his parents currently lived in Starling City. They pulled up to the curb, "what time's your shift tomorrow?"

"Lunch shift, my brother got home tonight, that's his car, I'll get a ride from him."

"Alright, I've got the same shift, here, text if you need a ride OK? It's cold and dangerous, be careful OK?"

"OK, thank you Caitlin," she said taking the piece of paper and stuffing it into her jeans. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Caitlin watched her go inside before driving back to Campus.

Christmas Eve in the dorm room Caitlin and Felicity were alone, Iris and Barry had gone home as was their family tradition as had Cisco. Felicity hung up from her mother and Caitlin from her younger siblings. They were sat on Caitlin's bed, "when's your shift tomorrow?"

"First thing and I'm working until 12."

"I'll probably drop by for some of those waffles or pancakes for my breakfast. Then I'll stick around and bug you and drink coffee."

"Sounds good, I don't think there'll be many people in, but me and Lisa have a shift, her dad isn't big on Christmas so she said she'd rather work than sit around."

"Did you finish wrapping Iris' present?"

"Yeah, it's in the bag we put in the car earlier."

The next morning Caitlin woke early, took a shower and dressed warmly. She drove to the Glades where she agreed to pick up Lisa who's car still wasn't working. Lisa was waiting on the sidewalk for her and climbed in, rubbing her hands together to warm them. "Morning."

"Morning," Lisa replied, "happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas to you, there's a bag on the back seat, I pulled your name in the Secret Santa."

"Oh, thanks, I'd forgotten about that, I got Jess I gave it her before her last shift." Lisa said reaching around for it.

"Go ahead, open it," Caitlin smiled as Lisa stared. Lisa reached into the bag and removed the tissue paper pulling out a beautifully patterned blue scarf.

"Oh my God, it's beautiful, thank you Caitlin."

"You're welcome," Caitlin said as they pulled into the parking lot. It was just before six in the morning, pitch black and freezing. Luckily Mr Krowe was already there and the Diner was very warm.

"Merry Christmas girls."

"Merry Christmas Mr Krowe," they replied.

"Before you change into uniform what do you guys want for breakfast? My way of thanking you for this morning."

The girls both had pancakes with fruit and hot chocolate which they poured some of it over their breakfast.

After the morning breakfast rush with more customers than expected Felicity arrived just before 11, taking a seat at the counter. "Hey 'Lis."

"Hey, the snow really came down last night."

"I know, what can I get you?"

"Waffles and coffee please."

"You got it."

It was quiet when the shift finished, the Diner was only open for the morning as it was Christmas. Caitlin dropped Lisa off home before she and Felicity headed to the West's home. Caitlin rather than a jacket had worn her Christmas Sweater. Iris let them and Caitlin excused herself for a minute to the back porch to call her family.

Hal picked up the phone, he was with Whitney. She then called the house phone her dad answered. "Hey dad, merry Christmas," she said.

"Hey honey, merry Christmas, did you get your gifts?"

"Yes, thank you they arrived yesterday they're back in the dorm, Iris asked me and Felicity to Christmas dinner so I'll open them later."

"Alright oh, Mandy's here."

"Hey Cait, happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas Mandy."

"Thank you for the bath soaps, I can't wait to use them, they smell fantastic."

"You're welcome, I'll have to call back when I open mine, but thank you in advance too."

"You're welcome, your brother is out but do you wanna say hi to the kids?"

"Sure." Caitlin talked to her three younger siblings, two brothers and a sister. Back inside Iris handed her a cup. "What's in this?"

"Granny's special eggnog. I'd stick to the one if you're driving though, it's pretty strong." Iris explained as Caitlin took a sip.

"Oh wow, yeah that's strong, I think I'll stick to non alcoholic with the way the road are though, thanks."

"Don't worry about it, there's coffee, soda, milk or juice."

"Can I get coffee please?"

"No problem." The girls joined Barry, Felicity and Detective Joe West in the lounge. The girls and Iris exchanged gifts.

"There's something else from me but it hasn't arrived yet." Felicity told them.

Eddie arrived soon after the girls, Joe had invited him when he'd told him he wasn't able to visit his family this year. The girls smirked, he was wearing the tie Iris had bought him and he noticed her show the girls the charm he'd bought her for her charm bracelet. It was a little notebook and pen.

They sat down for dinner, the conversation comfortable and friendly.

After dinner the girls volunteered to do the dishes and the guys sat, watched the highlights of the Christmas Eve Hockey Game and had a beer. Eddie headed to the kitchen to get them all another when he came face to face with Iris, Caitlin and Felicity we giggling at them. He looked up to see they were standing under mistletoe. She blushed as he pecked her cheek quickly so her dad wouldn't catch them.

Caitlin and Felicity thanked Joe and left just before four PM, heading back to the dorm together.


End file.
